Rise of the Fearsome Four
Rise of the Fearsome Four is a crossover episode of Powerpuff Girls and Dexter Labortory. Plot Oneshot, a year after Mandark and Bell's defeat Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls face a NEW threat: the Powerpunk Girls, and their newest ally: Nega Dexter. Transcript All was peaceful at the Utonium Household, home of The Powerpuff Girls. Bubbles was drawing pictures and coloring them. Buttercup was listening to loud rock music on her headphones. while Blossom was watching a television. though...she wasn't paying attention to the program. she was lost in thought, thinking about a certain "boy genius" at school. It had been over a year since the great battle Bell and Mandark. and, she and Dexter had gotten very close since then. he had opened up more reguarding his sister's death. and, she was even allowed Free Access to his Laboratory (something not many had.) though, lately...Blossom was developing "feelings" for him. she felt she was starting to like him MORE than just a friend. oddly enough, Blossom was somewhat frightened by these new feelings. and, SHE was the type who'll fight Supervillains and Fearsome Monsters without hesitation. RING-RIIIING! RING-RIIIING! Bubbles looked up. "Blossom?, what's that?" Blossom reached into her pocket and took out Pink Cellphone. "just my phone. hang on, i'd better take this." Blossom flipped the phone open and held it to her ear. "hello-?" (("BLOSSOM!, HEEEEELP!")) Blossom cringed at teh sudden volume. "D-Dexter!, what's wrong?" (("I'm being Attacked in my Lab!")) "WHAT!" ((KA-BOOM!)) Blossom gasped at hearing explosions on the other line. "DEXTER!" (("I'm not sure how much longer i can hold out!")) "Whose attacking you!" (("IT'S-")) suddenly, Blossom heard another explosion. to her horror, the connection was cut. "Dexter?, DEXTER!" Bubbles eyes were wide, unsure what was going on. "Blossom?, what's-" Blossom dropped her phone and began to panic. "Dexter's in trouble...I GOTTA GO!" Blossom immediatly flew off at super speed, leaving a trail of Pink Light behind. she flew out teh door so fast, that some wind blew some objects around. Buttercup then lifted her headphones up. "did someone open the window?" at Dexter's Lab Blossom flew into Dexter's room and faced his bookshelf. she pulled a fake book (which was a crank) and made the shelf slide away. several metal doors soon opened up. Blossom walked in...and, saw the laboratory in shambles. "DEXTER!" called Blossom Blossom got no answer. terrified, the superpowered girl flew deeper into the lab. "Dexter!, DEXTEEEEEER!" Blossom flew all over the massive lab, her eyes scaning the area like a hawk. the Pink Puff soon found her crush...and, gasped in horror. Dexter was laying motionless on the floor. his labcoat ripped and torn, and glasses cracked. "DEXTER!" Blossom flew down to the boy. her body was literaly shaking as she ran to him. she knelt down and propped his body up. blood was seeping from his mouth and nose. "Dexter?...DEXTER! Dexter, wake up!" Dexter groaned painfully. he slowly opened his eyes, looking at Blossom. "b-b-blos?" Blossom smiled weakly, brushing his curly bangs away. "i'm HERE, dexter...it'll be okay." Blossom's body started shaking again. "who...Who did this to you!" "i did." Blossom looked and saw a dark figure leaning against a machine. the figure was consealed in shadow, making her features unreadable. but, her Dark Pink eyes were visible. "isn't that SWEET...a Nerd and his Cheerleader." Blossom's eyes glowed bright pink in anger. she laid Dexter down gently, then rushed at the stranger at full speed. Blossom rammed her against a machine, pinning her viciously. "WHO ARE YOU! the figure grinned evily. "your the "oh-so-smart" LEADER of the Powerpuff Girls...YOU figure it out." Blossom grinded her teeth in anger. then, she widened her eyes in shock. something about this girl was familair. in fact, she sounded ALOT like her. suddenly, the stranger opened her palm and, shot a dark pink beam at Blossom...knocking her across the floor. "heh-heh-heh-heh..." Blossom looked up as her attacker approached her. once she stepped into the light...Blossom's eyes became wide as saucers. "no...no, it's not possible." To Blossom's shock, the stranger looked EXACTLY like her. in fact, she wore a dress much like her own. only, it was Black with a Dark Pink belt. she wore red ribbons instead of a bow. and, her long ginger red hair was spikey. "who...Who are YOU!" Blossom's "twin" smirked as she knelt down to her. "well...according to my "boss": I am YOU. well, the EVIL you, anyway, heh-heh-heh." Blossom gulped. "e-evil?" the evil Blossom smirked. "yeah...apparently, MY WORLD is called "The Negaverse." there, i'm the leader of a Supervillain team that terrorized Towmsville for YEARS." Nega Blossom then grabbed Blossom, holding her up. "in an affort to Differate myself from you. i changed my name, AND the name of my Sisters and Team." Nega Blossom smiled a crazed smiled. "call me...BERSERK. Leader of the Powerpunk Girls." Berserk flipped her finger at Blossom but, due to her super strength, Blossom was flung clear across the room. Blossom soon recovered and watched as Berserk walked towards her. she had her hands behind her back and was grinning sadisticly. "PLEEEEASE tell me your a better fighter than this. i'm gonna feel So Disgusted if my "Counterverse Double" is such a WEAKLING!" Blossom immediatly got up and growled. "you wanna Fight?, I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT!" Blossom sped towards Berserk at full speed. she began to punch and kick at her rapidly. but, Berserk blocked and deflected EVERY attack...almost as if she expected them. Berserk then grabbed Blossom wrist and twisted it. "AHH!" "hmm-hmm-hmm...pathetic." Berserk tossed Blossom into a machine, denting it. "you mean after All These Years, you haven't learned any New Moves, yet!" Blossom tried to get out of the machine. but, Berserk blew an icy vapor at her, freezing her in solid ice. Blossom struggled, but couldn't break free with only her head unfrozen, Berserk walked over and smacked her cheek. Blossom teared up, then glared at her Evil Twin. "why...WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Berserk smirked. "oh..you mean BESIDES the fact that i get Pleasure and Satysfaction from the pain and suffering of others? oh...no reason. my boyfriend just wanted me to shake up "Dexy." "BOYFRIEND!" Berserk grinned. "ask Dexter, HE knows him. they have met before...a Looong time ago." Blossom widened her eyes. "what?" "ohhhh..." Berserk looked over at Dexter (who was groaning in pain) she smirked evily, then approached the injuried boy. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" shouted Blossom Berserk glanced at Blososm...then smiled evily. she knelt down to Dexter, grinning a Sadistic smile. she then extended her index and middle finger making pink energy glow from the tips. to Blossom's horror, Berserk neared the glowing fingers dangerously close to near Dexter's head (almost as if she was ready to Kill him.) "NOOOO! NO, DON'T!" "this would be Sooooo Easy. one shot, and i'll end my beau's problems Forever." Blossom struggled desperately. "DON'T YOU DARE, DEXTER!" Berserk smirked. then, removed her fingers. "but...that honor belongs to HIM. besides, i know a Better Way to get under your skin." with that, Berserk did something that REALLY shocked Blossom. Berserk planted her lips on Dexter's, kissing him. This made Blossom's blood "boil." "YOU B*******TCH! GET YOUR SLIMY LIPS OFF OF HIM!" Berserk eyed Blossom...then smirked. she broke away from Dexter, and wiped her mouth with her arm. "not bad...though, my Boyfriend "tastes" better." Blossom glared angrily at Berserk. who only smirked, then turned and walked off. "later, SIS. we'll meet again...REEEEAL Soon." Berserk then flew off at super speed leaving a Dark Pink trail of light behind her. once gone, Blossom struggled again. she finally broke teh ice apart, then ran to Dexter. at that moment...Bubbles flew by. "BLOSSOM!" Blossom looked up and saw her sister land near her. "What happened!" Blossom's body shook. "i...i don't know." Somewhere Else Berserk opened a door and walked into a warehouse. as she walked pass the many boxes full of weapons, she saw two other girls. one had messy black hair and dark green eyes. the other was blond, with long swirly pigtales tied with small blue bows. the dark haired girl (Brute) was painting her nails while the blonde girl (Brat) was spray painting a wall. Brute looked and saw Berserk approaching. "hey...looks whose BACK." Brat glanced over. she then scoffed and returned to her "art." Berserk smirked as she approached her sisters. "so...how'd the "job" go?" Berserk grinned. "it went PERFECTLY." began Berserk "not only did "Dorkster" get the message but, i also got to play with my wuss of a twin." Brute raised an eyebrow. "Blossom?" Berserk smiled cruely, nodding. Brute then snickered, rubbing her hands together. "sounds like the rest of us are gonna see some Action soon." Berserk grabbed Brute's throat, choking her slightly. "only if HE allows it...rememeber that." Berserk released Brute (who hacked and cough) as Berserk walked off, Brute scowled at her. "uhhh...s-sure." Berserk opened a door and walked into an old office. she saw a desk and a chair (which had it's back facing her.) "honey...i'm HOME." said Berserk, a sly grin on her face the figure sitting in the chair remained still. "how's it go?" said the boy "PERFECTLY, not only does Dexter know your back but, Blossom has been clued in on Me and my sisters." the boy snickered evily. "exellent...time to proceed with the NEXT phase in our plan. introducing the entire city of Megaville to the new Fearsome Four." the boy turned his chair, revealing himself. he had messy ginger red hair. wore a black labcoat, green gloves and dark blue pants and white boots. and, also wore red lensed glasses. "and, when i'm done...Everyone will fear DRAX, the Nega Dexter." Berserk cackled evily. "ooh-ho-ho-ha, i can't wait. but, uhhh...what if Dexter and the PPG's OTHER friends interfere?" Drax responds by pull out a rocket launcher and machine gun. Berserk ducks as he fires bother weapons, blowing several holes in the wall. Brute and Brat looked into the room from the holes. Berserk then rose up and looked at teh holes, then back at Drek. "something like THAT...but Worse." said Drax, grinning evily. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers